Madame Jean-Aux
Madame Jean-Aux is the French teacher at Degrassi Community School. She is also the instructor of the Yoga Club and French Club. She is portrayed by Janick Hébert. Character History Degrassi Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), she notices that Campbell Saunders doesn't have a group and asks the class if he can join any of their groups. In Waterfalls (2), she notices Tristan, Maya, and Tori texting during class which she eventually read aloud, revealing information about Cam and Maya's date from earlier that afternoon. In I Want It That Way (1), she leads the yoga class. In Tonight, Tonight, she gives her class an oral French exam, which they all pass. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), she is telling students to go to their classes before school, trying to get them away from the greenhouse after Cam's suicide. She instructs Maya and Katie Matlin to go see Principal Simpson. In Karma Police (1), she has her students present what they would go back in time to change in French. When Zig calls out Tori for mentioning Cam, she makes him present and watches as he just walks out. The next day she finds Zig and Damon next to her car with trash all over it and gives them both trash duty. When Zig tells her how he's the reason that Cam killed himself, she offers support by reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. She asks him to help set up for a guest event, but her guest singer can't make it, leaving her disappointed. In Karma Police (2), she introduces Zig at the French Club gathering, but when Zig sings a song about lovers that he dedicates to her, she looks unsettled during his performance. When Zig walks out of the classroom, she informs him about the meaning of the song, and takes it as if Zig he has feelings her, but he walks away from her before she is finished speaking. Later, she lets Zig present his back in time assignment in French, and he at first apologizes for dumping trash on Madame Jean-Aux's car, before changing it to wishing he wouldn't have hurt his friends. Season 13 In Summertime, she is seen throughout the episode preparing the students for their summer trip to Paris. Later on the bus, she is excited to leave and expresses it to the kids. In Dig Me Out, she is teaching the senior French class. When Madame thinks that Imogen Moreno is being distracting to the class because she is not wearing a bra, she sends her home. Imogen is upset so she takes the issue to Archie Simpson, and Madame Jean-Aux is in the room as well. Degrassi: Next Class Season 4 In #BacktoReality, she is teaching art class. When Esme and Saad's art project contains nudity, Madame Jean-Aux tells Esme to apologize to the class. Esme makes a point how it's not fair that she is in trouble, but Maya and Zig aren't since their project also contained nudity. Madame Jean-Aux sentences all four of them to detention. Appearances Trivia *She has caught students texting in her class. *She helped Zig cope with Campbell's suicide. *Damon has a crush on her. *She teaches both Freshman and Junior French courses. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Teacher Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Adults Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:DNC Season 4